


The Bookworm And The Incognito Celebrity. [Benedict C.]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	The Bookworm And The Incognito Celebrity. [Benedict C.]

It was that time of the month again.

Her monthly bookstore visit to add more beloved books to her greatly growing collection.

Although she never really had much money to buy no more then one or two books she still went out of her way to work over time for hopefully an extra bit of money, luckily it had been her birthday a few days ago and the cards from her parents and grandparents resulted in extra spending money.

Happily making her way inside the small bookstore she happily walked over to the counter and poked her friend Cyrus on the cheek for he had fallen asleep with his head in hand, little bit of drool hanging from the corner of his lip making [Name] laugh.

"Cyrus, wake up, you're suppose to be working" She poked him again making him snort slightly and lean up rubbing at his eyes.

"Stop dreaming about me, you're drooling" She joked making him laugh, cleaning away at his mouth. "Here to raid the bookstore again?" He joked back while fixing his hair out of his face.

"Oh yeah, no better way at spending money then on a good book, or on [Fav. Snack]...or [Fav. Candy]" She giggled as Cyrus playfully rolled his eyes at her. "Well I better get searching, nice seeing you Cy" He nodded as she walked off to the back.

One Romance, two History, and one Poetry book later [Name] was now looking for the last book she so desperately wanted for a month now, paying no mind to the presence that stood beside her and simply looked at the books.

The figure looks to her arms seeing the four thick books, speaking up with much amusement. "Quite the reader I see"

She didn't really bother looking in the person's direction and continued looking for the book she had been wanting. "Yeah, can never go wrong with a good book" Though she did offer a smile, the stranger seeing her cheeks lift making the male grin.

The gentleman beside her fingered slowly through the books before speaking up again.

"Can't argue with you there, great way to pass the time" He spoke in a way that she knew it was of mutual feeling.

She nodded. "Yes, I'd rather choose a book then actual people, as rude as that sounds"

She was slowly making her way down the bookshelves, the male beside her doing the same. "Understandable, but may I ask why?" Speaking with genuine interest.

She briefly looked at him, he had a beanie hiding his hair but it was peaking slightly around the ends with sunglasses on that she didn't pay any mind to but taking notice of how much taller he was compared to her.

"Because they don't judge me" She spoke softly as the words left her lips.

A peaceful silence fell over the two as she continued looking for her book, the person hummed softly as if in thought as he looked through a few books.

"So say, if anyone where to come along and prove you other wise, would you give them a chance?"

She pondered the question in her head. "Usually depends on the person, then again something about choosing an inanimate object over people and making them feel inadequate seems to rub people the wrong way, wonder why?" She joked making the person beside her chuckle.

"What book are you happen to be looking for?" The male beside her asked politely. "[Fav. Book], I know it was here before, I'm not sure if someone might have already taken it or not"

The person next to her hummed in confirmation as he also continued looking for his needed book, finding it and another he turned to the girl beside him.

"We didn't talk much but it was very nice speaking with you" He smiled, [Name] giving a gentle smile back. "And you to, I hope you have a nice day"

"And you as well" With a nod he walked away.

Going back to looking she finally gave up and made her way to the front counter, right as the guy she was talking to walked out.

Cyrus smiled. "You find all the books you were looking for?" She frowned as he took her books she had in her tired arms.

"No, I couldn't find [Fav. Book]" That caused Cyrus to smile as he slid over her books in a protective paper bag after she paid.

"Don't look so down sweetness, I suggest you look in that bag when you get to your car" Confused she nodded and made her way out and to her car, wanting to look in the bag badly as she pulled her keys from her pocket.

Once in she pulled her side bag over her shoulder and to the passenger seat, looking into the bag and noticing a fifth book sitting atop the others and smiled widely seeing [Fav. Book].

...

Taking it out she opens the cover only for a paper to fall out.

Picking it up her cheeks turned pink seeing the note written on the paper, a number and initials below the written words:

 __ **So say, if I where to come along and prove you other wise, would you give me a call for that one chance?  
  
** XXX-XXX-XXXX ~ B.C


End file.
